Eclipse Total del Amor
by ana malfoy14
Summary: Todo era perfecto hasta que llego el amor.


**Capítulo I**

Se sentía tan bien, estirar las articulaciones como tanto me gustaba, no solo amaba la gimnasia por salud física sino también porque se complementa con el baile, así que en ese momento los pasos me salían a la perfección, dentro de pocas semanas teníamos un concurso en el que teníamos que luchar por defender el título que teníamos desde hace algún par de años, Hogwarts mejor colegio de baile, estaba de más decir que no solo nuestros compañeros y maestros nos presionaban sino el mismo director así que día, tarde y noche ensayábamos a morir.

Claro que no descuidaba las demás materias que tenía, yo era popular aunque no por lo que debiera sino porque era la mejor del colegio en todos los sentidos, responsable, perfeccionista en más de un sentido y para muchos calculadora y algo fría.

Vale las más populares del colegio era Astoria y Dafne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrod y Pansy Parkinson, sin embargo esta última también era amiga mía por lo que en discusiones o enfrentamientos se mantenía al margen, las peleas constantemente eran por que no habían sido aceptadas en el grupo y es que ellas pensaban que yo era la causante sin embargo el motivo que había evitado su entrada eran los movimientos vulgares que constantemente realizaba.

En chicos, bueno el más popular pero soltero y sin compromiso y queridísimo amigo Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, el ultimo novio oficial de Astoria, y aunque medio mundo sabía que era superficial para ella, para él no se notaba a kilómetros cuanto la amaba.

Mis mejores amigos eran Ginny y Ron Wesley, quienes de hecho llegaron hace un año ya que cambiaron de domicilio, ellos me apoyaban en todo y yo a ellos principalmente a Ginny quien mantenía una relación a distancia con un chico del que hasta ahora solo sé que se llama Draco, la verdad me parecía tierno la mayor parte del tiempo y digo la mayor porque en verdad no creo en las relaciones a distancia.

Y Ron bueno él aún no podía declararle su amor a Luna ya que esta última era muy reservada debido a que su vida no había sido muy buena hasta el momento.

Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la canción Get Right de Jennifer López, las integrantes del grupo era Pansy, Ginny, Lavander, Angelina, Romilda y Yo, Hermione Granger, seis en total. Nunca había admirado a una mujer o alguna famosa como ahora lo hago, habíamos elegido precisamente esa canción porque era difícil bailar con tacones pero jamás nos imaginamos que tanto.

Los pasos si bien eran muy fáciles hacerlo de esa forma era muy desgastante y continuamente nos equivocábamos o heríamos a alguien, Ron quien era el único que nos veía ensayar decía que los tacones eran armas mortales sobre todo para la entrepierna de los hombres, por supuesto coincidimos en ideas.

Yo actualmente no tenía pareja y la verdad aún no quería involucrarme en ese tipo de relaciones ya que había visto a tantas mujeres sufrir que yo no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso y sobre todo porque ya había pasado por un engaño únicamente para obtener mi virginidad, y como lo obtuvieron pues me dejaron, así que no quería pasar nuevamente por eso.

En ese instante mi piel ya estaba llena de sudor debido al arduo ensayo, pero no me importo, tenía coraje por el recuerdo final y pensaba desquitarlo, así que grite:

-Vamos chicas, una vez más, un, dos, tres, ahora- Y seguimos con el ensayo.

Media hora después estábamos todas tumbadas en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y con el cuerpo agotado, me levante y tome agua, lo frio de la bebida y su falto de sabor me dio frescura y por supuesto más sed, les sonreí a las demás y entre todas nos fuimos a las duchas.

Estábamos tan acostumbradas a nosotras que no nos incomodaba ducharnos frente a nosotras mismas además de que servía para chismear un poco, sin embargo ese día Astoria hizo de las suyas y mientras nos vestíamos se llevó nuestra ropa, así que al salir no teníamos que ponernos y no tardaban en llegar Harry y sus amigos quienes eran el equipo de atletismo, nerviosas todas se escondieron y yo, yo quede parada en plena sala con mi cabello cubriendo mis senos y mis manos mi parte interior.

Cuando entraron sucedió lo obvio todos se quedaron impresionados y estáticos, yo nunca me había considerado ser una chica guapa y muchos menos sexy y en ese momento mucho menos más bien avergonzada, apenada y con un odio tremendo a la arpía esa, pero me las pagaría de eso segura.

Agradecía a Harry el no verme otras partes más que mis ojos, llena de vergüenza y a punto de llorar solo susurre: -Greengass- a lo que él se acercó a mí y con su toalla me cubrió yo le agradecí y le pedí si podía exigirle a su equipo que se fueran dejando sus toallas también, entendió perfectamente dio la instrucción y se fue no sin antes mirarme y guiñarme un ojo.

Cuando por fin se fue las chicas salieron y se cubrieron, estuvo de más decir que fue muy difícil salir del colegio en esos paños pero ni modo, como pudimos lo hicimos, llegamos a mi (Gracias Dios) camioneta y escapamos a casa de cada una para vestirse y planear la venganza.

Cuando ya solo nos quedamos Ginny y yo, nos miramos y nos reímos como locas, después me miro y no me quedo de otra que preguntar:

-Que pasa Gin-

-No te das cuenta Herms, Harry te ama- explico tratando de hacerme ver ese detalle.

-No Gin simplemente es un buen amigo, me quiere, me respeta y me cuida como amigo- explique nerviosa

-No, ni Ron te cuida de esa forma, vamos hasta Draco piensa que te quiere como algo más que tu amiga-

-¿Ósea le hablas a tu novio de mi?-pregunte incrédula y extrañada

-Pues a veces ya no tenemos de que hablar y pues es un tema nuevo- dijo un poco triste

-¿Gin no crees que tu relación se esta debilitando?- su reacción fue instantánea

-¡No¡ Draco no es de esos, él es muy importante para mi Herms no lo quiero perder, es perfecto, es mi vida entera vale-

-Vale-

Yo sabía que mi amiga estaba mal, que estaba esperando y dependiendo mucho de este chico pero no quería molestarme con ella ya habíamos discutido anteriormente y solo me había ganado una semana sin hablarle, no lo conocía pero no creía que valiera lo suficiente como para que ella se pusiera así pero bueno no me quedaba más que apoyarla y consolarla.

Cuando se fue a casa y estaba a punto de dormir tocaron la puerta, me levante con mucho esfuerzo y fui a abrir, frente a mí se hallaba Harry con una botella y dos copas en las manos.

-Me merezco un pequeño brindis por el espectáculo de hoy, no crees-

Sonreí.

Una hora después estábamos riendo y brindando por cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría hasta que Harry dijo lo que menos esperaba. Sobre todo porque nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca.

-Eres hermosa Hermione, me gustas-

Me tomo del cuello y me jalo hacia el besándome. No lo evite para mi sorpresa y cerré los ojos disfrutando lo que al parecer mi boca también ansiaba.

Mi cuerpo tenía una temperatura arriba de lo normal y el beso la verdad estaba muy rico, no pensé que Harry besara de esa manera sin embargo temía perder su amistad así que lo mejor era que parara lo que estaba pasando.

-Harry, no-

-Herms por favor, sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este beso, lo sabes-

-Solo somos amigos Harry no quiero estropear una linda amistad-

-Nuestra amistad jamás se dañara, me gustas Hermione no lo puedo evitar, hoy no sabes el coraje que me dio que todos te vieran así yo, yo no sé cómo me contuve de abrazarte y protegerte, yo, Hermione te quiero, lo sabes por favor déjame amarte déjame ser tu novio-

Me quede sin palabras.

Inmóvil.

No sabía que pensar.

Peor no pensaba.

Cerré los ojos y decidí arriesgarme. Lo bese dándole mi respuesta.

El sonrió y me correspondió, mi vida era tan perfecta, tan completa.

Que equivocada estaba.


End file.
